The Sweet Taste of Victory
by sailorraven34
Summary: Pietor Furan- freelance assassin, trainer of Raven and... glorified babysitter who has no idea what he's doing. One-shot.


**I noticed that no one had written anything about Mr. Furan. And since I both firmly believe in his awesomeness and enjoy writing him… here you go. **

**Also I don't ship these two at all… but THAT LINE. I COULD NOT RESIST. It was just begggggggging to be done.**

**I apologize.**

When Pietor Furan woke up suddenly, his immediate instinct was to grab the gun off his dresser and shoot anything that moved. After a few disappointing moments of waiting for moving things, he set down the gun and answered his phone, which was, of course, what had woken him up.

"Natalya has managed to climb onto the cafeteria roof. Get her down before she does something dangerous." Anastasia barked.

"Good morning to you too." growled Furan.

"Is that an affirmative or do I need to-"

"I'm _going_." he said. He hung up and pulled on his coat and boots before exiting from his room and beginning to make his way to the central courtyard. Sure enough, a single figure was standing on top of the cafeteria silhouetted against the snowy night sky.

"Natalya!" he yelled. "Get down from there this instant!"

"Why should I?"

He could have threatened her. Or tried to console her. Instead, he just said "Because it's three in the morning and I'm freezing! Hurry up!"

He heard something that could have been a laugh, a sob or a cough.

"NATALYA!"

"My name is Raven." she spat.

"I don't care if you call yourself Silent Death! Get down here!"

There was a long pause. Then "I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I don't even remember how I got up here!" she confessed, much to the entertainment of the audience they seemed to have attracted.

Furan sighed. "Can someone get me a ladder?" he asked in what could comparatively be called his polite voice.

No one moved.

"NOW!"

###

Ten minutes later Raven was curled against Pietor Furan on his couch, her soaked pajamas replaced with one of his shirts.

"This," he said, handing something to her. "is a grappler. From now on, you take it wherever you go, so that whenever you get stuck some high place you can get down without me. I'll show you how to use it tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Her eyes were glued to the carpet.

He stood up. If Raven or Natalya or whatever her name was killed herself, Anastasia would probably be pissed. He had to find some way to cheer her up…

What did kids like? Princesses. Bunnies. Kittens. Chocolate.

Chocolate.

He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No." she said to her knees.

"Eat this anyway." he ordered, tossing her half a Hershey's bar. Raven obediently took a bite. Her blue eyes seemed to flicker, coming back to life just a little bit for the first time in the four months since Tolya's death. Then it was gone.

"Does this have any nutritional value?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid."

"You're acting funny. Did someone hit you over the head?"

He leaned forward and broke off a chunk of her candy bar. "No. Now shut up and eat, you little brat."

She smiled to herself and did so.

###

When Anastasia Furan entered her brother's quarters the next morning, she screamed. Pietor grunted and sat up, blinking. "What's going on-"

"You are _disgusting!_" Anastasia shrieked, before turning on her heels and stalking off.

The ball of blankets that was Natalya (she appeared to have stolen all of the covers during the night and twisted them around herself like a cocoon somehow, which explained his cold feet) shuddered and a pale face emerged. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He gave her a shove. "Get up or you'll be late for lessons."

She nodded and attempted to disentangle herself. Furan sighed, scooped up the entire bundle and shook it until the girl tumbled unceremoniously onto the floor. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Go on." Furan snapped.

She nodded, then darted forward and kissed him. He stared in shock and disgust as she raced out the door.

"Still it is peck, peck, peck." Pietor muttered. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before standing and attempting to open the door.

That was when he realized that the door was locked.

And that while she'd been kissing him, she'd simultaneously been swiping his keys and gun from the nightstand.

He sighed and picked up the phone. "Anastasia? Yes… Natalya's at it again…"

…**see? **


End file.
